


This May Be His Downfall

by prittyzombiekill



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prittyzombiekill/pseuds/prittyzombiekill
Summary: AU and retelling of DMC Devil May Cry reboot. Dante wakes up naked and is pulled into limbo like in the game but Dante has a co-star? With an OC and she is going to put him in his place. How will he handle that?





	1. Fallen Angel

"Virgil! Virgil you might want to come and take a look at this," the woman called as she leaned over the body of she found.  


"What is it, Kat?" Virgil asks making his way to the door.  


Virgil glances down at the form of an unconscious woman. She was completely naked laying flat on her stomach as if she had fallen from the sky. He glances to the left and right looking for any signs of suspicious activity.  


"Is she breathing?" He asks.  


Kat leans down feeling her neck for a pulse and nods. He sighs and pulls his jacket off and wraps it around the woman on the ground and lifts her up; bringing her inside.  


"Close the door and come with me," he states.  


"Do you think is a trap from the demons?" She asks.  


"No, they would have been around the building and surrounded us as soon as we picked her up, this is something else. How did you find her?" Virgil replied.  


"I heard a noise outside, but the cameras weren't picking anything up, so I investigated," she replied.

"That was foolish of you, you should have had someone else from the order do it, what if it had been a trap?" He replied.  


"Sorry," she bowed her head.  


Virgil entered what of an infirmary they had and laid the woman on the bed. Kat grabbed gown and blankets to cover her. He removed his jacket and exited heading towards his quarters.  


"What do we have here?" The doctor asked.  


"I don't know, I found her outside unconscious, Virgil brought her here,"  


"Okay, I'll run some tests and let you know what the outcome is," he replied.  


Kat walked out and went to her room, something about the woman felt different to her. She had a similar aura to Virgil, but there was a slight purity to it. The doctor drew blood and put it in a machine, as he walked back to the woman to finish his assessment she sat up and looked at him. A shield formed around her and threw the doctor against the far wall. Within moments Virgil was in the infirmary investigating the noise. What he saw caused a smirk form on his face. The doctor was sitting there in staring in horror as the woman sat with a shield formed around her still.  


"I see you're awake," Virgil said looking to the woman.  


She looked over at him and stared at him.  


"You are safe you can relax," he continued.  


"Where am I?" She asked quietly.  


"This is The Order, we found you outside. What is your name?" He replied.  


"Skyla," she replied quickly.  


"Where are you from?" He continued.  


She shook her head.  


"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," he told her.

 

She dropped her shield, Virgil looked over to the doctor and nodded. The machine dinged alerting her blood test were ready. The doctor cautiously walked towards the device grabs the results. He looked up at Virgil and frowned. Virgil walked over and read them over and nodded.  


"That's what I suspected. She's is safer here with us. I'll show her to her room, have Kat find her some clothes, looks like we have some training to do," Virgil spoke aloud.  


He walked towards the door and motioned for her to follow. Once she was settled and had decent attire, he went to his study. After a few hours, Kat stopped by.  


"What did you find out, you seemed very pleased," Kat asked.  


"She's a Fallen Angel, I think she will be beneficial for when we find Dante," he responded.  


"So what do we do until then?" She asked.  


"Train her, I think I know where we can find him. But I want her to be ready. We will send her undercover and watch him," he replied smiling.  


"So we are going to use her," Kat asked disgustedly.  


"No, we are going to use her to our benefit," he replied nonchalantly.  


"I don't see how that's any different from what I said," she glared at him.  


Two weeks passed, Skyla caught on well to her fighting training. Virgil connection had found where Dante was hanging out at 'Devil's Dalliance,' and Skyla was supposed to be going undercover to watch him as a shot girl. She dressed in her uniform if that is what you could call it. It consisted of a black bra, underwear with black fishnet underneath, heels, and black angel wings. She stared at Kat and Virgil nervously. She could tell that Kat sympathized with her.  


"Don't worry you look great, just serve drinks and keep an eye on him. We will make our move when we need to," Virgil replied monotoned.  


Skyla nodded and headed in. The music was loud, and the lights were disorienting. She went to the bar and found the bartender.  


"You the new girl?" He asked.  


She nodded, he loaded up her tray with shots.  


"He's already here, make sure you seem flirty but don't get pulled in. Too many of our girls have been fired because of him," he said distastefully.  


She nodded and walked into the floor. She walked out, she didn't have to put much effort into selling the drinks. Most of her efforts were watching Dante, he made eye contact with her a couple of times and gave her a smile that made squeeze thighs a little tighter each time. After that she spent the rest of her night avoiding him, she'd still watch him out of the corner of her eye, but she made sure she kept her distance.

Right before closing, he left with some random girl, at the end of the night she collected her earnings and slipped out the back to meet Virgil and Kat in the car. She filled them.

  
A few weeks of this passed, she would watch him, sell drinks, watch him leave with one to two girls and tell Virgil all about it. Tonight was different, everyone was acting strangely. The music was different, and so was the lighting. The bartender and dancers were even different. Skyla went into the bathroom and texted Kat about what was going on.

 __  
'Get out of there, Virgil is on his way to get you. We are going to come up with a new plan.' Kat replied.  
  


Skyla slipped out of the backand waited for Virgil.  
  


The next morning Kat and Skyla walked to Dante's trailer. They were quiet, trying not to bring attention to themselves. Kat stopped just outside the trailer and looked around nervously.  


"Dante! You have to get out there! You are in danger!" Kat yelled.  


A moment later the door swings open and Dante’s naked form stands there.  


"What are you talking about?" He asks shielding his face from the sun.  


Skyla adverts her eyes a blush crossing her face, Kat seems unfazed by him.  


"You were careless, you left a trail. Now he's on to you!" Kat pleaded with him.

 

“What are you talking about?  Who is on to me?” Dante asks.  


“Hunter Demon,” Skyla replied.  


Dante looks to Skyla and smirks noticing the blush still on her face, but he his attention is adverted when something starts appearing out of the water yelling his name.

 

“It’s too late, you’re going to have to fight your way out,” Kat says.  


He quickly dives inside as a claw shoots towards them causing both girls to leap opposite of each other. Dante quickly pulls on his clothes and jumps out the window as the demon pulls the trailer his snatched towards the demon. Dante is pulled promptly into limbo.  


“Shit back in Limbo…bad day for a hangover,”  Dante mutters to himself.

 

"Skyla, I’m sending you in with him…help him and me,” Kat says squatting down with a spray can and paper with symbols.  


Skyla appears beside him a moment later with a set of daggers.

 

"Just don't slow me down," he looks her up and down.

 

Skyla rolled her eyes and walked with her daggers facing down towards the stygian that had appeared. Dante watched her curiously as she slashed at one the demons in an X fashion causing it to fall but not killing it. She tossed the blade to the left as one tried to flank her from the left.  Using the other dagger slammed down into the demon’s chest.  He quickly joined making quick work of the other stygian; she looked over at him as she sheathed her blades.

 

“I couldn’t let you have all the fun,” he smirked at her wryly.

 

Skyla shook her head at his flirtatious advances and walked further towards the meeting pointing with Kat.

 

“Skyla, this way,” she heard Kat’s voice from the real world.

 

As they attempted to cross the bridge the Hunter Demon threw his claw out and grabbed the bridge and attempted to pull out, they ran dashed Skyla quickly ran, Dante, followed but jumped up grabbing the guns that he noticed were hanging above them.

 

“Ebony. Ivory. I missed you girls,” Dante said looking between his guns.

 

He turned to shoot at the Hunter Demon, Skyla had her back facing the other way noticing another horde of demons had appeared.

 

“Dante you can sweet talk your weapons later, right now we have demons that are trying to kill us,” Skyla said getting ready for the battle in front of her.

 

“Dante, he’s bulletproof let's worry about what’s ahead,” Skyla said when she noticed he was still firing at the Hunter Demon.

 

Dante spun towards the demons that were in front of them and started firing.

 

“Take the ground ones, I got the ones in the air,” Dante says as he starts firing at the Bathos. 

 

With little effort, they had taken out the horde.  Kat ran towards them grabbing their attention.  Dante quickly has his guns aimed at Kat.

 

“Dante! Don’t shoot my name is Kat!”  She said shrinking away with her hands up. 

 

Skyla quickly steps in between Kat and Dante, glaring at him. 

 

“Listen to her, she sent me in, and I’ve helped you this far,” Skyla said putting her daggers away showing him she was no threat.

 

“She is still currently in the real world,” she continued catching his eye shielding Kat. 

 

“Why can I see her clearly?” Dante asks. 

 

“I am a medium- a psychic – I can phase into limbo and communicate with you,” Kat says with a plea in her voice.

 

Dante looks to Skyla for confirmation, and she nods.

 

“She can see us, she can speak to us, but she’s not here,” she tells him. 

 

Dante aims the guns around Skyla and at Kat’s head. 

 

“…and If I pull the trigger?” he asks her sneering.

 

“I die,” Kat replies. 

 

“She is risking her life for us, she wants to help,” Skyla says sighing.

 

“I don’t need your help,” Dante replies dropping his gun.

 

“The Hunter dragged you into limbo, I can get you out,” Kate replies.

 

“I’ve been down here before; I know how to get out.  You fight whatever shit sucking demon dragged you in here,” Dante snarls.

 

“Kat we’re wasting our time,” Skyla said turning to walk off.  

 

“He doesn’t want to fight the Hunter, he’s not a regular demon,” Kat said looking between the two.

 

Skyla stares at the floor and sighs; she turns towards Dante and motions for him to follow. 

 

“After you,” She tells him.

 

Another horde appeared in front of Dante, he automatically pulled out Rebellion and started hacking away at the demons; Skyla followed quickly behind him with her daggers slashing at demons that got in her way.  The demons are quickly dispatched, and Skyla catches Kat slipping into the fun house to help lead them away from the Hunter Demon. 

 

“How’d you meet her?” Dante asked when they stopped for a moment for a rest.

 

“She found me outside, our boss helped me get patched up and keep me safe from the demons,” Skyla said pushing herself from the wall.

 

Skyla walked towards the exit, with him following quickly behind her.  The Hunter demon busted through the wall and attempted to attack Dante. His quick reflexes had him pulling Rebellion out and blocking the Hunter and tossing him through the next wall.

 

“Shit! Dante, are you okay?” Skyla called.

 

Dante appeared a moment with a smug grin and shrugged, she turned on her heel and walked towards the exit.  At the doorway, Kat appeared and told them to quickly follow her, but the Hunter Demon had other plans.  Kat pulls out what looks like a Molotov and tosses the Hunter Demon’s head and weakens it for them.  Dante and Skyla quickly go to work on the demon to take it down.  It takes a lot of strength, but they finally take him down.  Skyla looks to Dante before she walks off towards where Kat was, making sure she is safe. 

 

Kat pulls up next to Dante in a car with the window down and Skyla in the back.

 

“Are you okay Dante?” Kat asked him.

 

“How do you know my name?” Dante asked.

 

“Our boss knows, he wants to meet you.  Please, we helped you back there,” Kat replied. 

 

Dante turns towards the car and looks at Skyla; she looks away from him and out the window. 

 

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Dante repeats from earlier. 

 

A cop car speeds by them with its sirens on, Dante gets into the passenger seat and signals for Kat to drive.

 

“We know all about you Dante.  We’re with an organization called the order.  Heard of it?” Kat starts talking.

 

“Something to do with that masked freak?” Dante replied.

 

Skyla snorts at his remark and rolls her eyes at him; Dante looks back her with a smug smirk. 

 

“Something funny?” he asks her.

 

“That’s our boss,” Kat replied.

 

“Wonderful. Can’t wait.” Dante replies turning back to look at the road. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimagining of Mission 2

Kat pulls into where the Order is located and shuts the car off.  The three get out of the vehicle and approaches a wall. 

“Welcome to the Order,” Kat tells Dante. 

“Not what I was expecting,” he replies.

“That’s the idea,” Skyla replies snarky.

Dante looks over at Skyla like Kat had sprouted two heads when she uncovered the keypad.

“There are demons amongst us Dante, they are enslaving mankind.  The world is asleep, brainwashed and helpless.  We’re fighting back.” Kat said as she typed in the code quickly which revealed a retina scanner; scanning her eye, the wall opened letter them in.

Dante hesitated a second before following the women inside.  Kat lead them further into the building. 

“We are a small handful of freedom fighters. We’re the last line of defense,” Kat said as the past researchers. 

“Defense? You got no chance,” Dante said looking around at the setup.

Skyla rolled her eyes and shook her head at his ignorance.  His punk ass attitude was getting to her.

“We don’t leave anything to chance.  We’ve accumulated vast intelligence on the demons and their collaborators: world leaders, bankers, pop stars… we can hit them where it hurts,” Kat said as they made it to the lab. 

Dante looks around noting the equipment and the people.  Kat continues to lead them through another set heavy bulkhead doors with a silver-haired main waiting for them with a smile.  Kat approaches him confidently with a smile.  Skyla hangs back behind Dante. 

“Amazing…!” Vergil says with a broader smile.

Dante approaches him with cocky confidence.

“Dante – it’s really you!” Vergil says to him.

Dante shrugs, not understanding or caring why the man has such fascination with him.

“You don’t remember me?” Vergil asks his smile faltering.

“No,” Dante shrugs.

Skyla shook her head; she was annoyed with Dante’s disrespect towards her boss.  She walked to a nearby table and sat on the edge watching the encounter. 

“How much of your childhood do you remember?” Vergil asks him.

This sparked Skyla’s interest, she didn’t have any memory past waking in the infirmary a month ago.

“Not much, I had meningitis when I was 7 – wiped my memory – why,” Dante asked

She looked over to Kat who shrugged, she looked over back to Dante; she empathized with him.

“Hah! They told me I had a car accident that resulted in total amnesia.  Age:7,” Vergil replied. 

“Your point,” Dante asked with a shrug.

“Meningitis is a human affliction. You are not human, Dante.  All ware is fought with deception and you have been deceived.  Your past has been hidden from you for a reason,” Vergil told him.

“Rewind a bit – who are you again? “ Dante asked staring at Vergil suspiciously. 

‘There you go, something you should have asked as soon as you walked in,’ Skyla thought. 

“My name is Vergil.  I established the Order to help fight a way to fight demons,” Vergil explained as he turned away pacing. 

“Besides swords and bullets you mean?” Dante asked.

Skyla snickered at smart ass remark; Vergil shot her a look before turning back to face Dante.

“Such weapons can win battles, but not war.  We use force, yes, but we also use intelligence, politics, and propaganda,” Vergil replied walking around the room. 

Kat watched Vergil as he walked around the room, giving his speech.  Skyla kept her eye on Dante, she was more interested if he believed what he was hearing. 

“You really believe you can make a dent,” Dante asked. 

Vergil spun to stare at Dante, Kat glared at Dante and Skyla turned her head trying to hide the smile building up; she didn’t want to boost his already enormous ego. 

“Make a dent? With the two of us working together I believe we can defeat them!” Vergil boasted. 

“So that’s what this about.  You want me to fight the demons, help you save the world.” Dante said shaking his head.

“What else were you planning on doing with your life?” Vergil asked with a smirk.

“Well you guys seem nice, but I’m more of a loner type:  trust issues, work alone – that kind of thing,” Dante replied looking between the three.

 “Dante, I don’t think you understand what is at stake,” Kat started.

“Oh he understands, he just doesn’t care; you heard him – loner type,” Skyla said sneering at him as she walked up.

Dante glared at her, Vergil put his hand up to silence her. 

“If you want to leave – turn you back on me, I’m powerless to stop you. But you’ll be making a grave mistake.  Not just for yourself but for mankind,” Vergil said to him. 

“For mankind,” Dante asked shaking his head.

“Yes,” Vergil replied to him.

“What makes you think I give a shit,” Dante asked him.

Kat and Skyla both flinched at the malice in voice.

“At least give me a chance to show you,” Vergil replied. 

Dante and Vergil stared at each other for a moment sizing each other up.

“Show me what,” Dante asked.

“Who you really are,” Vergil replied.

Vergil looks over to Kat and nods, the four left the Order headquarters, with Vergil giving Kat the directions to an abandoned and collapsing mansion called ‘Paradise.’  They walked to the entrance before enter Kat gave Skyla a backpack and nodded.

“Just in case,” Kat whispers to her. 

The two carefully enters and catches up to the two males. Vergil leads them to an open part of the hallway before he turns to Dante speaking.

“This is your home,” Vergil says to him. 

“I don’t remember,” Dante replies.

“You will, Kat open the gateway,” Vergil commands.

Kat squats down and unrolls the spell paper out, she pulls out her spray can.

“What are you doing?” Dante asks with genuine curiosity.

“Our world and limbo are very close super positioned.  They collide in places causing what we call rifts.  It’s here, in the rifts where we can create gateways to and from limbo,” Kat replies as she sprays in the incantation. 

Dante bends down and runs his fingers over the spray; he brings his fingers to his nose and scrunches up his face at the smell. Skyla laughs causing Dante to turn and scowl at her. 

“Doesn’t smell too good; what’s in the can?” Dante asks.

“A compound I created on an old Wiccan recipe.  Sea salt, shark oil, iron shavings, desiccated squirrel semen, wolf hair…“  Kat starts to explain before Dante interrupts. 

“Good stuff,” Dante replies wiping his fingers on her hoodie. 

“You’d know all about that wouldn’t you Dante,” Skyla replied with a snarky smirk.

“Go ahead.  The house holds secrets.  I’ve found mine. Now it’s your turn,” Vergil tells him.

Dante takes a step forward and stands on the symbol. 

“How will I get back?” Dante asks.

“We’ll take care of that.  Just be careful, it can get rough in there.” Vergil tells him.

Dante looks between Kat and Skyla giving them both a once over and wry smile.

“I like it rough,” he says keeping the smile.

“But can you handle it,” Skyla mutters rolling her eyes at him.

Dante is pulled into Limbo; Vergil walks over to Skyla and fixes her with a glare. 

“Is this really going to work? He doesn’t seem to care,” Kat tries to defuse the situation.

Vergil turns his head slightly towards Kat, his features softening slightly. 

“He’s raw. Just like you were when I first found you,” he replies.

Vergil turns back to Skyla.

“I want you to go in, assist him.  It’s going to be difficult for him to face what it’s in there,” Vergil commands.

“You can’t be serious Vergil, he’s perfectly capable. He doesn’t need a babysitter,” Skyla scowled at him.

“Get in there now!” Vergil barks at her.

Skyla reluctantly steps onto the symbol and fazes into Limbo. Dante was already in the main hall looking around.  Skyla quickly took off to catch up with him.  He was starting up the stairs when she caught up. 

“Dante,” she called.

He turned to see her walking towards him.

“What are you doing here?” he asks bored.

“Keeping you out of trouble,” she replies with a shrug.

He continued up the stairs and went into the first room on the right continuing until he found a room with a painting. The room seemed to transform into an elaborate study.  They continued into the room until they reached the painting.

“And who the hell are you?” he asked the painting out loud.

“Sparda … didn’t that demon say something about him that?” Skyla asked turning to glance at him.

A horde of demons appeared behind them.

“Great,” Dante says as he turns to look at the demons.

“I was getting bored anyway,” Skyla said pulling out her daggers. 

They quickly killed them before either broke a sweat.  A Death Knight appeared after giving them a little bit of trouble but nothing they couldn’t handle. After he was taken care of Dante turned his attention back to the painting he walked to it and placed his hand to it.  A red light glowed around his arm, an ax appeared on his back.

“Hell yeah,” Dante shake out his shoulders.

Skyla stared at him curiously, but there was no time to ask questions because another horde appeared. Dante went after them with his new weapon while Skyla kept up her beat.  Thanks to the newly acquired weapon they had no problems with the enemies including the new Death Knights. They left the room and dropped down into a hole that was in the floor.  Skyla was dying to ask how the hell he acquired a weapon from a painting, but she kept her mouth shut. They continued until the next drop; dropping down then continued until they were back into the main room with the staircase.

Another horde ambushed them.  They were quickly taken out by the duo. Two little shadow children ran across the room upstairs clashing wooden swords, playing, giggling. They went through a wooden door.

“Dante….? Did I hear that right?” Dante asked walking towards the stairs.

Dante took off upstairs with Skyla hot on his heels.

“What did you hear?” Skyla asked.

“You didn’t see those shadows?” Dante asked her stopping at the door the shadow children went through.

“That I saw, but I didn’t hear anything,” Skyla replied.

Dante smashed through the door, and the shadow children appeared again.  Dante and Skyla looked at each other and nodded;  taking off after the ghostly figures into the next room. Two death knights appeared as soon as they crossed the threshold.  The two made quick work of the demons after Dante had destroyed their shields with his newly acquired ax.  The children’s shadowy figures dashed under the bed in the room; still playing. 

“That was me!  I remember this!” Dante recalled. 

He squatted down and found a small wooden shield with symbol etched on it.  Skyla came up to his side placing her hand gently on his shoulder.  Dante stood but he his eyes showed he was a million miles away. 

“Dante?” Skyla asked softly.

He didn’t respond, she decided to leave him be for a second so he could recollect himself. 

‘Safe…Safe…’  A woman’s voice echoed in her head.

“Did you say something?” Dante asked.

Skyla realized her hand was still on his shoulder; she quickly removed it and shook her head.

“Ok, so what else you got?” Dante asked the house.

They left the room and made their way into a hallway, and then through another entrance.  Dante had to bust through another door with his ax so they could get through.  They made their way into another hall where a shadow of a woman appeared this time.  She looked vaguely familiar to Skyla.  She ran off to the right, and the two followed her. 

“What the hell happened here?” Dante asked frustrated.

They followed the ghostly woman into the main hall.  When they entered this time, it ripped apart, and another horde of demons appeared including shielded bathos.  Dante went after the bathos while Skyla took on the Stygian.  They made their way across and continued to follow the woman.  Dante had to break through another door with his ax so they could continue to follow her. 

They followed her into a vast room with a painting of a woman.  Both Dante and Skyla approached the painting with recognition. 

“Is that… mom?” Dante asked.

‘Please keep my son … safe,’ the voice rang through Skyla’s head.

Demon’s appeared behind them. 

“Fucking Demons,” Dante snarled turning. 

Once the demons were defeated Dante walked back to the painting and placed his hand on it.  A blue light ran up his arm this time.  Demons appeared again.  Dante angrily turned and rushed the demons.  Skyla quickly joined him.  Dante tried out his newly acquired scythe on the demons which helped them take down the demons quicker. 

They exited the room, a ghostly figure zipped by, Dante and Skyla turned and followed it.  They followed it until they reached a door Dante had to smash down with his ax again to help them get through.  Dante then had to pull out his newly acquired scythe so they could get through the next threshold.  They continued through one more door that Dante had to ax.  A blue rose was lying in the room. 

“A blue rose,” Dante said bending down and picking it up. 

He zones out.  As soon as Skyla sees the rose, Skyla grabs the side of her head and groans. 

_A vision of Eva talking to her appears.  There are no voices, but her face is riddled with concern.  Next vision Skyla’s wings are being violently ripped from her back, and she is being cast away._

Skyla comes back breathing heavily and stares at Dante, he is still in his trance.  She turns away from him trying to regain her composure.  Dante places a hand on her shoulder gaining her attention.  He watches her before their attention is drawn to the demons that suddenly appeared behind them.  They quickly take them out and leave the room not saying to each other.  Skyla wouldn’t even look at Dante.  Dante paused outside the room and bent down picked up a frame. 

“I remember.”  He mutters quietly. 

Skyla stops at the end of the hall and closes her eyes; waiting for Dante to continue. 

“I remember my mother … her name was Eva, She gave this to me.  I had a brother too?” Dante continued holding the frame in one hand and his necklace in the other. 

Skyla turns to him, her features had softened.

“Vergil,” she replied quietly.

“We were a family. I had no idea of the danger we were in.  The demons found us. When they broke in I saw him. She gave her life so we could escape.  I will never forget what he did to her.  Our father, Sparda took my brother and I away.  He separated us, hid us away safely amongst the humans, wiped our memories to protect us.  That what it all went black... until now.” Dante says dropping the frame. 

Skyla stares at him with pained eyes.  When she first saw him in the club, she was disgusted by him.  Then when she first met him, she wanted to punch him in his cocky face.  Right now it was taking everything in her power not pull him to her and hold him, comfort him in any way he needed or wanted.  She took a deep breath and turned away hoping he hadn’t seen the look and that it would help her urge. 

“Are you ready?” She asked quietly after a moment. 

He walked towards her, and they left the room, turning left making their way to the opening of the main room.  The room tried to stop them from turning and twisting, but they easily maneuvered around it. 

“Let’s get outta here,” Dante said. 

They ran through the hallway towards Vergil and Kat as the hall crumbled.

“Keep goin’,” Dante said.

Dante slid into the symbol; it quickly pulled him out of limbo.  Skyla ran onto the symbol quickly behind him being pulled through as well. Dante and Vergil stare at each other for a moment. 

“You’re my brother,” Dante finally said. 

“Your twin brother.  I’ve been looking for you for a long time now. Our mother gave these to us.  I think she knew this moment would come, that we would find each other,” Vergil said pulling out the blue necklace that was similar to Dante’s. 

“And our father, Sparda?” Dante asked.

“Banished forever.  A Fate worse than death, they say.  He’s never coming back.” Vergil replied nonchalantly.

Dante turns and looks at Skyla.  They stare at each other for a second before Dante turns back to Vergil. 

“I want to know more.  Where we come from, what happened to us. Above all, I want to know who is responsible for all this.” Dante says.

Dante walks off.  Vergil turns to Kat and smiles.  Skyla shakes her head and walks off after Dante.  

 

 

 


End file.
